rosemary black
by I aM inSAnE-ly smexy
Summary: rosemary black formally potter is introduced into the world by regulus and Remus. Harrybashing, dumbledore bashing,Ron bashing, Remus/regulus.
1. rosemary

"Harry" james called out from the nursery. " no she gives me bad vibes" 11 month old Harry answered "have you even meet her" "fine" harry said stamping into the nursery, "why doesn't she look like a potter" harry whined. james agreed, she looked like regulus black, Sirius's little brother. lily noticed this as well. they had the same silky black hair, the same straight nose, the same eyes. one would say they were exactly the same. but regulus was a Slytherin and hated the potters, but lily (who was a bookworm) knew that if you looked like someone you will become very loved by that person. like harry looked like james and herself.

harrys birthday

Rosemary was 2 months old now and she could already say a few words, such as: Slytherin, Hufflepuff, gryffindor,i, no,becuase, will,not and many more. Rosemary was hated by harry he told her all day every day that she was useless, and wasn't apart of this family, that she should go and die. Rosemary didn't let it show but these words hurt her. harry hurt her. "no shes not coming to my party" whined Harry "harry shes your sister" lily reasoned "no shes not" rosemary sat on her bed silently and listened to the words thqt elwere spoken."of course i love you more Harry" lily and james both cooed.

harrys party.

Rosemary wasn't invited to Harry's birthday party. so she sat leaning against the door of her bedroom. when she heard two people walking towards her room "that's her room" she heard sirius's voice say. Rosemary scrambled away from the door and onto her bed, the door open and a man slip in shutting the door behind him. "Rosemary?" the man asked "yes" rosemary answered "umm your parents told me to come talk to you" rosemary nodded slowly "im regulus black" regulus said. suddenly Rosemarys eyes filled with tears and she started babbling. "they you to come take me away because harry doesn't like me right" regulus was suprised. "no i haven't come to take you away" rosemary stopped crying and babbling. regulus came and sat next to her, rosemary crawled into his lap and hugged him, regulus picked her up and put her more comfortably in his lap and stroked her hair, she clutched his top as if her life depended on it.

2 hours later

harrys party had ended and regulus still had not come down, sirius decided to walk up the stairs and see why he wasn't down yet, when he opened the door he saw regulus lying on Rosemarys bed while she whispered in his ear and giggled, a small smile appeared on regulus's face. sirius shut the door as silently as he opened it and walked back down the stairs. he went to James and lily, "a certain death eater had taken a liking to your daughter" he whispered in there ears. lily went oale amd grabbed james amd rushed up the stairs, she cast a silencing spell and quietly and slowly opened the door were she saw regulus giving Rosemary a piggy back ride before flipping her onto her bed, rosemary giggled. james and lily left the room. they marched down the stairs. sirius was smiling in the dining room. suddenly Rosemary's door opened and they saw Rosemary and Regulus hand in hand walk in rosemary pulling regulus behind her they walked intothe kitchen and grabbed some left over party food and walked back into rosemarys room.


	2. chapter 2

**pls reveiw, i hope you like the story.****disclaimer: if i owened harry potter it wouldn't be called harry potter it would be called draco malfoy. cos like i love him anyways i do not own harry potter.**

"bye regulus" rosemary called from her window waving to regulus who was finally leaving. after playing with Rosemary all day. "bye rosemary" he answered waving. when regulus was out of veiw, rosemary walked down stairs smiling. harry was standing at the bottom of the stairs with his hands on his hips, "you do know that hes a Slytherin right and hes a bad guy" he said matter-o-factly

"he is not" rosemary said her smile instantly fading, suddenly lily and james rushed into the room, "rosemary regulus is a bad person he does bad stuff" james said. "no hes not you just don't like him" and with that she ran out of the room and locked herself in her room.

that night.

Rosemary was hungry. she missed dinner. no one came to get her. lit was 9:00 according to her bedside clock, she could hear james and lily putting harry to bed. she opened her door and snuck downstairs. she went to the kitchen and an apple and some water. then she went back to her room. suddenly the front door opened rosemary turned around to see a man with no nose walk in she stared at him in awe. he couldn't see her. james rushed down stairs "avada kedavara" a green light filled the house and james fell to the ground dead. Voldemort continued his way up to harrys room were lily and harry were. "step aside silly girl" "no anyone but harry" came lily's voice "even your daughter" Voldemort asked "yes take her anyone but harry" "you would give up your duaghter for your son" "yes anyone,anyone but harry" lily sobbed, "you are truly a disgrace to the wizarding world" Voldemort sneered before yelling "avada kedavara" a green light filled the house a second time and lily fell to the ground. Voldemort now turned to harry who started crying, harry always cryed "avada kedavara" a green light filled the house a third time, but this time it was wrong when the light faded harry was still crying but he had a scar on his forehead. Voldemort was gone. dissapered. Rosemary came out of her hiding place and harry saw her. he stopped crying and said"this is all your fualt isn't it, mummy and daddy always loved me more i can tell why" and those words. those words broke her. those words broke rosemary potter.


	3. chapter 3

**please reveiw.****disclaimer:i still dont own harry potter if i did another book would already be out. cos i mean i loveeeee Harry potter**

guest: no sirius is not related ro james. i dont know if i should send harry to the dursleys or someone else. james and lily although its not in my story named remus and regulus rosemarys god-parents. and thanks for reviewing.

regulus** pov**

by the time i got there the house was on fire and harry had already been rescued. rosemary was curled up in her bed crying. i cast a few protection spells so the fire wouldn't get to her.

"Rosemary it's me regulus" the blanket's flew off of rosemarys head and she squeled "regulus" she jumped out of her bed and gave me a hug. all the tears were gone from her face. "where did the big giant thing go" i smirked, "he took Harry and left" i picked rosemary up and started walking down the stairs, when we heard a bang and then someone cursing. fear spread across Rosemary's face and she buried her face in my neck, i laughed and said"rosemary don't worry its just a freind of mine he came with me and stayed downstairs" rosemary started wriggling and she jumped out of my arms and ram to the kithchen.

i heard a thump and a giggle, i walked into the kitchen to see remus on the floor and rosemary babbling away to him. remus was laughing. i smiled at the two of them. remus got up off the floor and picked rosemary up. i walked over and apperated them to grimmuald place.

grimmuald place.

i apperated first to grimmuald place first so rosemary who obviously was going to be staying with us(myself and Remus) could meet my mother and father. "regulus, remus this is a surprise" my mother said as we walked through the door rosemary jumped from remus's arms and hid behind us. "mother we came so someone could meet you" she noticed Rosemary's head or out from behind Remus. my mother beemed. my father walked forward to get a closer look. "is she yours" he asked. "she is now" i answered. my mother rushed forward and picked rosemary up. "hello my darling angel whats your name" she asked "rosemary" my mother looked happy, "what a darling" she cooed.

"well anyway we have another 2 stops to make so we better go" i intervened, rosemary held onto mine and remus's hands. apperated to malfoy manor next. lucius and narcissa were good family freinds.

"regulus remus what a surprise, draco will be delighted to see you" narcissa said, suddenly draco burst into the room "uncle regulus, uncle Remus" he ran over and then saw rosemary. "Madame i am draco malfoy" he said poshly taking rosemarys hand and kissing it softly. rosemary giggled, i rolled his eyes, remus smirked. lucius walked in "remus regulus, rosemary" rosemary beemed she liked these people, people that didn't call her girl or you. she smiled at draco,lucius and narcissa. "well anyway we have one more place to visit before going home" remus said and i apperated them to Sirius's house "baby brother, remus! what bring you to my home" Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius's antics. rosemary giggled. sirius looked at her "and whos this regulus, Remus" sirius said raising an eyebrow knowing exactly who it was. "her name is rosmary" "ahhh miss rosie" rosemary glared at sirius.

"anyway we have to go" remus said. i apperated them to mine and remus's house.


End file.
